


谜鹅/往事尘埃（ABO）

by ian_270



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Edward Nygma, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Oswald Cobblepot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ian_270/pseuds/ian_270
Summary: ABOAlpha Ed X Omega Oswaldall鹅户外强Xplay本章插叙讲述鹅从卖淫团伙逃出，却碰到正在埋葬KK的谜，结果被强X了的故事谜精神状况处于较为疯狂的阶段；鹅是尚未成为大佬的小弟鹅
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	谜鹅/往事尘埃（ABO）

1.

过去与小说最大的区别就在于它时不时会找上你，如同长在身后的尾巴，无论你跑得多快，猛然一个回头还是会看到它。

Oswald从桌子上醒来，屁股底下湿漉漉的。他甩甩压麻的胳膊，慌忙环视周围。新来的酒保正在清点酒数，几个服务生还在低头擦拭餐桌。这里都是Beta，没有人注意到他气味的变化。

Oswald松了口气，从裤兜里掏出药盒倒了一把塞进嘴里，远超过盒子上标注的「建议一日服用两粒」。

他不想让其他人闻到他发情的骚味，也不想让Fish——他现在的主人闻到。

这倒不是说Fish很难相处，相反这是他能找到最好的了。她是个女人，强势却不蛮横，而且她的欲望也没男人那么强烈，更不会用硕大的身躯压住他，拼了命只想把他撑裂。但这不代表Oswald还想来一遍他们发情期的小把戏，更何况十天前他才刚刚结束热潮。这间隔太短了，他可不希望在“下贱男宠”上再加个“荡妇”的标签。

说到底，这还要怪他的梦。他又梦到过去那些事了，而他不规律的生理期也和那些经历脱不了干系。

两年前，傲慢和疏忽让他人生跌入谷底。他被卖到一个不知名的地下声色场所，就像每一个犯错的Omega一样。他们把他绑在椅子上，拉住他的手臂注射。细小的针管里，橙黄的油状液体被匀速推入。片刻后，他的身体开始发烫，如同剧烈奔跑后的高烧。然后一丝丝液体从后穴流出来，激起体内无法满足的欲望。

他们强制他发情。

那些该死的目中无人的狗杂种！

这就是为什么直到现在他的发情期都频繁得不正常，而抑制剂对他来说跟安慰剂没什么两样。

但至少他没死。鉴于他得罪的那些人，如果他是个Alpha或者Beta，他就死定了。这是Oswald为数不多感激自己性别的时候。人们总习惯性低估Omega，就像从不担心他们会复仇或逃走，高额将其卖掉往往比杀了他们更有吸引力。

所以杀掉那群人意外地简单，他们可能这辈子也没想过自己会死在一个Omega手里。那些由震惊变成恐惧的表情就是对Oswald最大的褒奖。

但这里有个例外，有个人他从来没有伤到甚至找到过，而无论精神上的种种屈辱，还是被打瘸的小腿，却都不及那人带给他的伤害强烈。

Oswald努力让自己忘掉这段回忆，但一次次梦境和每一场发情期的痛苦，又让他不得不记起。那人如同幻觉一样，出现在整个故事的最后，却给一切画上了短暂又深刻的句号。

他将他标记了。

2.

哥谭是个有趣的城市，当你走在街上，随时可能遇到有着“丰功伟绩”的超级罪犯。而在报纸上读到《XX小巷惊现碎尸惨案》，就像看到《高糖危害，你还在吃甜甜圈吗？》一样稀松平常。所以从妓院逃出又碰到埋尸现场，应该也不算太奇怪的事。

晚秋的风很凉，而且刚下过雨。Oswald只披着一件衬衫，下身光着。衬衫是他从死人身上扒的，胸口还带着一大块血渍，不是他的。但他腿上流了不少血，还有脚。

他没穿鞋，脚底满是被碎石划出的小口，还有被雨水浸湿的泥泞和草屑。他的脚踝通红，带着重铁铐留下的擦伤。那是他用偷来的胸针撬了两天才撬开的。

腿上的血则多是源于一个变态的刀伤，那人喜欢割开他大腿内侧的软肉，看着血流出来，然后再像水蛭一样贪婪地吮吸（但谢天谢地，多亏那把小刀他才能逃出来，可惜后来他又把它弄丢了）。当然，还有一部分血来自他后面的伤口。

这很奇怪，以前他连夏天都要穿好袜子和皮鞋，现在半裸着走在野外也没感到不适，反倒衬衫布料摩擦在身上的触感很陌生。

他被困太久了。

Oswald突然感到一阵欣喜的恐惧。欣喜的是他逃出来了，他总是能死里逃生，这让他再次确认自己不是碌碌之辈。恐惧的则是一切都变了。他变了，外面的世界也变了，还有他母亲……她还好吗？她会不会因找不到他悲痛欲绝，还是因为没人照顾病死在家里？或者二者同时发生？

泪腺变得肿胀，像吸了水的海绵，这还是逃出来以后第一次想这些。他捂住嘴，让自己把这份软弱咽回去，还没到可以放纵的时候。

树林里的光从明亮的黄白变成灰色，马上就要天黑了，他还没走出这片林子。Oswald开始感到头晕和体力不支，早先支撑他逃跑的肾上腺素已经从体内消退。他脸颊发烫，不确定是伤口感染引发的低烧，还是发情的原因。

又一波体液涌出，数量多到直接滴到草地上，发出轻柔的“啪”的一声。Oswald后知后觉地意识到灌进鼻腔的气味是什么。

那是Alpha的信息素。

这认知让他瞪大眼睛，如同被针勾紧了神经。他瞬间清醒了，同时也看到前方不同于地面的微弱反光。但他的身体仍惯性地往前冲，潮湿的泥土从脚底滑过。

他跌落在一片光滑湿润的物体上，似乎是包裹着什么的塑料布。Oswald呻吟着蜷起被撞到的右腿，那腿本来就折过，现在更是疼得厉害。他试着爬起身，手却压到一个柔软的圆柱体，掌心打了个滑，他连忙找回平衡撑起自己。

漆黑的塑料上，几汪雨水泛着冰冷的光。

里面是尸体，Oswald想，没作过多的怀疑就确认了。就像屠夫不需要标识也知道哪块是猪肉一样，而他压到的应当是一个人的手臂。

奇迹般地，他没感到太过惊慌，即便这个杀了人的Alpha可能就在附近。相反他多了种回家的安心，这很怪，但长年住在哥谭的人应该能理解他的感受。

很快他的想法就应验了。在他攀住地面想要爬出去的时候，一道手电光照到他脸上。Oswald伸手遮住眼睛，感到比刚才强烈得多的信息素向他袭来。那味道浓郁、凛冽，像薄荷与医用酒精的混合物。

理智还没聚拢，在俱乐部留下的恐惧就让他开始求饶。

“先生，求您！”他用沙哑的声音叫着，拼命向后缩紧身子，坑边粗糙的石砾硌着他的脊背。

手电光消失了，鞋底踩在土地上的踏踏声靠过来。一双温暖干燥的手触上他的小臂，将他拉了上去。肌肤相贴带来的刺激让Oswald微弱地抽搐了一下。

“谢谢你，先生，”他习惯地说道，“您是个好…”

话在嘴里顿住，让他差点咬到舌尖。视野中的光斑消失，他看清眼前的Alpha，那绝不像一个好人，或者说一个正常人。

他的笑容过于亢奋，镜片后的眼睛明亮得接近癫狂。而Oswald上次看到这样的脸还是在中学。一个极少说话的男孩，连老师都怀疑他是哑巴。但Oswald知道不是，因为他见过对方把流浪猫关进废冰箱里，然后发出呵呵的低笑声。而当那男孩打开冰箱、盯着里面的动物尸体时就是这样的表情：兴奋又痴迷。

Oswald猛然挥开Alpha的手，他应该逃跑，尽快（如果他起得来的话）！但男人将他按坐回地上，双手抓着他的上臂。

“你杀了人，”男人窃笑着，棕色的眼仁敏锐地扫过他，“然后穿了那人的衣服。”

Oswald紧张地僵住，想起自己看上去有多狼狈和明显。但一个很有嫌疑在埋尸的人可能威胁他报警吗？

“那不关你的事。”他排斥地回应，被看穿的感觉令他防备起来。他挣了挣想摆脱Alpha的桎梏，但胳膊上的力道捏得更紧了，甚至弄疼了他。那里一定会留下指印，Oswald愤懑地想，Alpha们总是如此暴力。

“我也杀过人，我杀了两个人。”男人无视他的话，一边按着他一边愉快地说道。他目光飘忽到旁边的土坑，“其中一个是我的爱人，我曾爱她胜过一切，但后来我杀了她，那感觉很……”

（两个人？我杀过至少有二十人。）

“美妙”

Oswald翻了下眼睛。“听着，”他打断Alpha无聊的自述，“现在要么放开我，要么告诉我你到底要什么？”

“我要什么？”男人重复一遍，脸上笑容扩大了。他歪着头，狡黠得像个被问及圣诞礼物的孩子。

“什么东西每个人（everyone）都有它的初始，但没有事物（nothing）掌握它的终结，得到它可以填满最贪婪者之欲望，失去它又可使最富有之人一贫如洗？”

他在说什么？Oswald挑起眉，觉得荒唐可笑。这人还真是个怪胎。

“你在给我出谜语吗？”

“你要放弃吗？”

“我不觉得这…”

“一切。答案是一切（everything）。”男人急切地答道，仿佛再多等一秒都能让他郁闷致死。他又瞥了眼放着尸体的坑，声音变得遥远。“她无法理解我，所以我把她杀了……

但你可以，你一定可以，不是吗？”他满怀期望地看过来，如同重病之人找到最后一位医师，一心只想得到肯定。

理解？或许吧，可Oswald不想，一点都不想。对方是个疯子，和疯子打交道只会把自己也陷进去。

他抵触地摇了下头，“不，我不认为……”

“这就是我需要你的原因，我需要你的一切！”Alpha抬高音量，完全跳过他的话。他双手揪紧他肩上的布料，指尖刮过皮肉。一瞬间Oswald从他眼中看到一种炙热的欲望，那不仅仅是性欲，而是一种足矣把人烧毁的执念。

但男人随即就放开了，他歉疚地抿了下嘴，语气缓和下来，

“我改变了自己，如同毛虫变成蝴蝶一样不可逆转。这改变要付出很多，让我几乎一无所有。我曾努力融入过这个世界，甚至一度就要成功了。可我还是忍不住杀了她，毁了最后那道门。你知道吗？我被彻底隔绝了…”

说到这他颤抖了一下，Oswald分不清那是因为恐惧还是兴奋。Alpha吞咽一下，突然爱抚起他的手臂，“就好像我一直都在电梯里，现在门关了，我被独自带到第二层，而且永远不可能再下去。但你出现了，带着一身血和发情的味道，像从另一个世界迎接我。我很难相信这不是给我的机会，尤其在我以为注定孤身一人的时候。”

随着触摸，Oswald绷紧了肌肉。身上的手干燥又炽热，它伸进衣服下摆，摩挲起他的腰部和尾椎。男人想操他，如果不能确定这点，他就白在那恶心的地方煎熬。

但他不敢动。早在闻到Alpha气味时他就湿透了，也无法否认身体的一部分正渴望着对方。可之后呢？男人会操完他就放了他吗，在和他说了那些话以后？他大概会杀了他，像对那可怜的女人一样将他切成小块，然后埋在这荒郊野岭里。

他还不想死，Oswald眼神暗了下来，尤其他刚逃出来。如果他要放弃，早在被卖给那些酒鬼的第一周就自杀了。

“我可以答应你。如你所说给你‘一切’。”他咬住下唇，仿佛不情愿又不得不屈从生计一样。身后的土壤很松，他摸索着。“但你要保证给我足够的温饱和安全。”

Alpha弯起嘴角，似乎这回答在他意料之中。“听起来很公平。”他温和地笑着，棕色的眼睛也闪烁出宠爱的光。

他过去一定是个好情人，Oswald突然产生这个念头，甚至有一瞬羡慕起那具尸体经历了这段时期。但他赶紧让自己振作过来，他不能这种时候沦陷进信息素的情欲里。

手指摸到一块碎石，就像坑边缘的那些石砾一样。不过比他希望的要小，但他没有太多选择的余地，机会往往只有一瞬，而命运只眷顾勇者。

“我还有一个请求。”Oswald沙哑地说道。他看向男人身后的树林，眼露哀伤，“我母亲。你能帮我看看她吗？她就住在那边。”

“什么？”Alpha惊诧地回头，露出后脑勺剪得略短的发丝。就是这时！Oswald挥起手中的石头，用更尖锐的一端砸向对方。

温热的液体溅在他手上，伴随一声痛叫，Alpha瘫倒在地上，上半身还压住了他的腿。事情比Oswald想的还顺利。他厌恶地将男人推开，检查了一下，发现对方已经完全晕死过去。

“没用的软蛋！”他鄙夷道，同时抓着一旁的杨树干站起身。断腿因为压力传来阵阵刺痛，他试着动了动，感觉还勉强可以行走。

脚腕突然被钳住，让他差点叫出声。Alpha睁开眼，一只胳膊直挺挺地抓着他，Oswald惊慌地想甩开，但立刻被拉着向后一扯。

他毫无防备地跌倒在地上，浑身都震得又痛又麻。对方从地上爬了起来，这让他想起电影里爬出墓穴的僵尸，只是更真实了。

男人背对着太阳最后一点余晖，高挑的身影一点点笼罩过来。Oswald只能看清那阴森的笑容和高举在手中的铁头铲。

“这真刺激，是不是？”Alpha兴奋地说道。

在铲子落下前，Oswald只来得及挡住自己的脸。

再度醒来天已经完全黑了，月光从树叶间漏下。他感到右边的脑袋又痛又胀，像被硬塞了一堆海绵。余光里，深红的血液凝固在他眼角和脸颊上。他的头很晕，视野里的东西正摇晃着向上移去。

哦，他在被人拖着，Oswald意识到。

双腿被抬高，Alpha拉着他的脚踝往前走，连同一块垫在他身下的野餐布。对方瘦了，这是Oswald的第一感觉，然后他反应过来是男人把外套脱了，只穿了里面的格子西装。

冷锐的银光从Alpha腰间反射出来，Oswald眨了眨眼睛，思绪渐渐清明起来。那是一把手锯！那天杀的是一把手锯！

他尖叫起来（同时发现嘴和手都被绳子绑住了），一脚踢开了Alpha。

“该死的！”男人被蹬了个措手不及，没想到对方这么快就醒了。他重新从地上抓起Oswald的脚腕，这不算太困难，毕竟这婊子瘸了半条腿，但那拼了命似的挣扎还是让他烦躁不已。

他夹住Oswald细瘦的小腿，一手拿起锯刀在他膝盖骨上敲了敲。

“如果你再乱动我就切下它们。”他阴沉地说道，一缕碎发垂到额前，使他看起来更像个疯子。

男人不笑的时候比笑起来还可怕。Oswald老实下来，点点头，任由对方摆弄他的腿。经验告诉他Alpha们在这种事上从不放空炮，他们说到做到，事情向来只会更严重。

他被拖到一棵已经枯黄的榆树下，男人展开他身下的野餐布让他躺好。Oswald发现对方的外套一直在他身下，这也是为什么他被拖在地上却没感到太疼的原因。只是这种贴心仍然让他毛骨悚然，仿佛自己是祭品般被摆在这里。

树干不是很粗，Alpha拿着绳子在上面缠了两圈。他解下锯把绳子磨断，又将Oswald的手拉过头顶与树上的绳结绑在一起。

“Ple…se…”他含糊地哀求着，即便知道对方暂时不会杀他，要发生的事还是令他恐惧。但Alpha只是试了试他手上绳子的结实程度，感觉没问题才满意地退开。他跪到Oswald身旁，分开那僵硬的双腿贴近自己。

泪水一下子晕开，浸湿了手臂，Oswald向一侧埋着头，紧紧咬住嘴里的绳子。他原以为自己对这事早就麻木了，但事实上这比逃走前经历还要难熬。因为它如同在证明：哪怕他逃走了也摆脱不掉这样的命运。

Alpha进来的很急，牵动了Oswald之前的伤口。发情让他敏感得一塌糊涂，却盖不住这种让他头皮发紧的钝痛。他痛苦地呻吟着，并发现Alpha很喜欢这种叫声，体内的阴茎胀得更紧了。

男人把他翻过来，让他背对着跪在那。每当Alpha们性致高涨的时候都喜欢换成这个姿势。但Oswald很不喜这样，因为他的伤腿跪不住，必须由对方往上提着他的腰。这导致即便那里已经受不住了，还会被迫向上压着，躲也躲不掉。

“天呐，你里面好热…”Alpha环抱着他感叹道。他不是个喜欢说浑话的人，但这姿势让他进入得更深，而Omega那里柔滑得仿佛能将他吞下去。

后穴的液体像流不完似的淌着，Oswald脸颊滚烫。男人的阴茎算Alpha里偏长的，而粗细对他来说也卡的刚刚好。他怀疑现在摸向小腹甚至可以摸出那东西在体内的形状。

他呻吟一声，头抵住手臂。夜幕下的树林在他眼前晃动，湿冷的空气吹拂在他赤裸的身体上，身体被一次次顶得向前又被拉回原位。他感觉自己像畜生一样被操着，每一声喘息和湿润的撞击声都仿佛回荡在空旷的林间。这种羞耻让他眼皮发烫，情欲也被撩起。身体如同燃起了火，伴随着源源不断的抽送，他喉咙发干，止不住的叫声从嗓子里溢出。

Oswald腰杆抖动，一边含糊地哭喊着一边达到了高潮。

男人放慢速度，阴茎被紧紧夹着。他粗声喘息着，不得不去想些其他事情以防自己现在就缴械投降。他顺着对方的脊背抚摸，不同于他前女友的健康，那里瘦削得能看清一节节脊骨，苍白的皮肤上还有其他Alpha留下的淤青。

想到这，他在那相较还算丰满的臀瓣上拍了一掌。这激起Oswald一声痛叫，还未退去的高潮让他又深深颤栗了一下。

男人深吸口气，等阴茎上的这波缩紧过去。他眼前发白，险些就要忍不住大开大合地操起来。他真想现在就用精液填满这饥渴的小穴。但他还是凭借自制力退开，他按着Omega颤抖的腰，让他把身体沉下去，臀部高高翘起。

Alpha跪直了一些，别有用心地在Oswald体内磨蹭着。然后他感受到甬道内一处隐蔽的入口正微微开合，仿佛在欢迎他的进入。他勾起嘴角，对准那里果断地顶了进去。

Oswald惊叫一声，扭动起来。他瞪大眼睛，比之前任何一次反抗都要厉害。

老天，他要标记我！他是要标记我！

男人死死压着他，精瘦的手臂格外有力地揽着他的腰胯。他们私处紧紧贴合在一起，丝毫无法抽开。

Oswald哭泣着，很想求对方停下来。他对他来说只是个玩物，用不了多久就会抛弃。但这标记却会绵延他一生，在今后每个发情期都会痛苦地思念这个味道。

可嘴里的绳子让他说不出来，所有话都变成含糊不清的哭喊和令人心碎的请求。但男人不为所动，他深沉地往里操着，每一下撞击都让Oswald如过电般颤抖。

那里从没有人进去过，现在却被粗壮的阴茎划过。他感觉自己被由内而外剖开了，如处子般惊恐和敏感。那处腔口已被撑到极致，任何一下挣动都可能导致撕裂。他小心地抬着屁股，被迫迎合起Alpha的角度，眼里的泪水也不知是因为疼痛还是屈辱。

Alpha在他肩颈处亲吻着，舔弄他脖子上已经开始肿胀的腺体。上帝啊，他就要被标记了，Oswald不禁回头看去，至少让他记住是谁。月光下，Alpha眼窝深邃眉骨凸出，汗水迷蒙在他的额头上，浸湿了他的鬓角。他凑过来，就势亲吻Oswald的脸颊，嘴唇吮过他冰凉的泪痕，然后停在他眼角安抚地亲了亲。

Oswald因这动作心颤了一下，除了他母亲还没有人如此吻过他。一瞬间他恍惚有了被爱的错觉，就这样小腹抽搐着，又一次进入了高潮。

湿热的腔道紧缩着，热液淋到他胀痛的阴茎上。男人终于忍不住加快了速度。他深深撞击着，同时张嘴咬住Oswald脖颈处的腺体。

牙齿刺破皮肉，他的结缓缓胀开，恰好卡在那被他挤开的子宫口。他的精液一波波射入他体内，连同信息素也无法挽回地打在对方身上。

Oswald从未感受过如此深刻的满足，他低声淫叫着，甚至一时忘却了这多有可能怀孕。他的身体不自觉地向内收缩、吮吸，如获珍宝地将那滚烫的精液含在体内。

他感觉他们的气息变了。男人的信息素彻底包裹住他，先前那种被侵略感几乎消失，此时他是如此自愿地被压在另一个人身下。

男人在他耳边叹着气，射出最后一滴精液。他满足咬了咬他的耳廓。

“我叫Edward Nygma，”他慵懒地说道，那声音就像恶魔的低语，“你可以叫我Ed，现在我是你的Alpha了。”

你的Alpha。

Oswald颤抖了一下，如同被冷水浇过。他顺从地点点头，软下身子。

他被标记了，无论多久都将带着这个男人的印记。

Alpha开始从他体内抽出，那没消退的结让他又哭泣起来。他的腔道一定破了，因为他闻到一缕冰冷的血腥气融进他们的气味里。

Edward抚摸着他的腰，在他身后嘘声安慰着。他也不好受，但没办法，他们已经在这滞留够久了，不能再花时间锁上几小时。Ed抽出身，擦干净自己。银白的精液混着血丝从Omega红肿的菊穴里流出来。他的阴茎跳了跳，仍然硬着。如果不是条件不允许，他也想再多来几次。

但没关系，等回到家他们有的是时间享受。

家，他舔了舔嘴唇，回味着这个词流过嘴边的感觉。幸福的笑容从他脸上展开，他从没想过这么快就能让那个单身公寓再度成为“家”。

Ed穿好衣服，想起还有Kringle小姐需要处理。这让他想到一句女生间流行的一句俏皮话（也是Kringle小姐告诉他的）：如果不是Omega就千万别找Alpha男友，因为他们变心的速度远比你换口红快的多。

过去他还对这句话不以为然，现在却觉得也挺有道理。毕竟他前一天还爱她爱得深沉，现在竟决定连悼词都省了。他只想快点把她埋掉，别被警察发现就行。

不过在此之前，他得先把他的Omega安置好。小心起见，他从工具箱里拿出一个黑色头罩套在他头上。这让Oswald又吓得叫唤起来，Ed把他抱起，在屁股上打了两下才安静。

他把他丢到车后座上，想了想没把他手上的绳子解开，但也没再多捆其他地方。他已经够怕他了，他可不想他的Omega今后一见他就哆嗦个没完。

他关好车门，还开了扇窗户给他换气，毕竟他见过太多闷死在车里的案例了。Ed拿起铲子，开始安心地往坑里填土。但如果他知道之后会发生什么，一定会把Oswald五花大绑地锁在后备箱里。可又有谁会想到，被标记的Omega也敢逃跑呢？

3.

他从来不敢想，当那个叫Ed的Alpha回到车上发现他不见了时，是什么样的情况。

我们常说反抗你的上级或长辈需要勇气，但对于一个Omega反抗自己的Alpha则是在反抗本能。

当他听到身后传来车门的撞击声和Alpha愤怒的咆哮时，他的心脏都快吐出来了。他能感受到对方的信息素在呼唤他，胁迫他，有好几次他都感觉自己的腿要背叛他停下来。

要不是他如此幸运地跑对了方向（就像之前说的，他总是能死里逃生），他一定会被抓回去，而这回那个疯子大概真要砍下他的两条腿泄愤。

他是被一辆警车救的，他们当时在调查警局里失踪探员的事（后来证实那就是他的Alpha杀的第一个人）。在他距离警车还有50英尺远时，车上的Alpha就已经闻到他下来了。他原本以为麻烦到了，因为哥谭的警察不比地痞流氓好到哪，但当他看到那个金发警察一脸严峻并关切地向他跑来时，他便放心下来义无反顾地晕在了他面前。

事实证明他看人还是挺准的，Jim是个好人，而且说不定是哥谭最后一个好人了。虽然最近他发觉Jim本质可能也是个混蛋Alpha，但总得来说他还算好人。

后来他再看到Nygma这个名字就是在报纸上了，那距离他被救不到一周的时间。Edward Nygma被诊断患有精神分裂症，并以谋杀两人的罪行送入阿卡姆疯人院接受治疗。看到这条消息的时候，Oswald确实松了口气，但也没觉得高兴，反而有种莫名的气愤感。不过当Jim问他要不要以强奸罪指控Nygma时，他却给拒绝了。

后来他给自己的解释是：这种愤怒类似于被猪拱了的感觉。他竟然被一个杀两个人就能被抓的白痴标记了！

“嘿，小子，”Butch敲了敲他正趴着的桌子，眉头皱起，壮硕的脸上满是担忧，“你不舒服吗？Fish带了客人来叫你接待一下。”

“好的，Gilzean先生…”他擦了擦鬓角的汗站起身，差点双腿一软坐回去。他稳住自己，随后往吧台走去，“总共几位客人？”

“一位，男性…”Butch不放心地看着他，然后将他叫住，“Oswald，如果你不舒服，我可以跟Fish说叫其他人替你。”

Butch喜欢Fish Mooney，不过和他那种不一样。Butch是个Beta，他对Fish的喜欢是Beta之间男人对女人的那种喜欢，也就是说在床上应该是他、插入、Fish的这种（想到这Oswald恶寒了一下），而不是他和Fish这样反过来。所以这让Butch并不怎么嫉妒他，反倒也像Fish一样喜欢把他当儿子看，虽然他根本没比他大几岁。

这偶尔有点烦，但大多数情况下也让他在这里更好做人。

他拿下一瓶葡萄酒和两个高脚杯，回头冲Butch笑了笑，故意让自己显得精神一点，“谢谢你，Gilzean先生。但我现在好多了。”

他不是无意义地逞强，只是这种Fish单独会见的人，多半是很重要的谈话，而这种信息是他绝不可能错过的。Butch给了他一个「既然你非要如此，那就随你吧」的表情。

他推开通往前厅的门，却在一瞬间差点把托盘摔在地上。他闻到了那个让他朝思暮想，甚至曾偷偷拿酒精和薄荷叶勾兑过的气味。他的双腿间的肌肉狠狠颤栗了一下，眼前发白，差点直接叫出声。

不可能的，他告诉自己，一定是某种该死的香料和这太相近，导致发情的他直接闻成了那种味道。

但在看到那张脸时，他的大脑彻底停摆了。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话，希望能回lof给个心心和蓝手~~  
> 回复最好也能在lof，那边我更容易看到哈哈  
> 爱你们(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～


End file.
